Return Of The Past
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Veronica et Logan ont 28 ans, on tout pour être heureux, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas que leur passé refasse surface ..
1. Résumé & Prologue

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

• **Veronica qui a enfin trouvé la paix dans sa vie, sa relation avec Logan prit un cap dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il arriverait et oui, elle est marié et à deux merveilleux enfant, elle est chef de son secteur, elle travaille pour la brigade des mœurs, elle passe plus de temps derrière son bureau que sur le terrain, mais cela suffit à son bonheur. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que son passé allait revenir hanté sa vie et pas dans le bon sens.**

**~*~ Distribution ~*~**

• **Veronica Mars **** Kristen Bell ****•**** Logan Echolls **** Jason Dohring ****•**** Duncan Kane **** Teddy Dunn ****•**** Cindy « Mac » Mackenzie **** Tina Majorino ****•**** Richard « Dick » Casablancas **** Ryan Hansen • Keith Mars ****Enrica Calantoni**

**PROLOGUE**

**Le passé souvent tout le monde essayait de pas y pensé et c'était le cas de Veronica Mars, elle avait vu de tous ses couleurs pendant son adolescence se fut un soulagement quand elle quitta sa ville natale pour New-York, mais après huit ans de calme plat le destin décida que les choses allait ce passé autrement pour elle.**

**Elle allait passé l'année la plus épouvantable de sa vie, entre sauvé sa peau, celle de tout ce dont elle aime contre un ennemi invisible, elle n'avait jamais compris à l'époque ce que ça voulait dire de ne pas mettre son nez partout et bien elle allait regretter cela, mais elle pouvait compté sur l'aide de son père et sans oublié l'homme qu'elle aime.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Il la regarda tomber au ralenti, son prénom explosa dans sa tête ce qui mit tous ses nerfs hors tension « Veronica… », Il courut vers elle, malgré l'interdiction de bougé de ses collègues si elle mourait, il mourra, comment avait-il bien pu accepter de la laissé y aller ?

Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son torse, elle lui caressa le visage, elle qui était toute sa vie, il la prit dans ses bras, le serra de toute ses forces, il ne pourrait vivre sans elle après tout ce qu'il avait vécu jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle.

- Logan _dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée._ Pourquoi tu as hurlé mon prénom ?

Il la roula sous lui, il n'avait pas la force de lui raconter ce qui le mettait dans tous ses états, il déposa des baisers en suivant le contour de son visage, il descendit plus bas, elle rit doucement, elle l'arrêta.

- Logan que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es bien réelle.

- Logan mais de que tu parles ?

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, elle se laissa faire bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre ce qu'il le prenait, ils furent l'amour cette nuit avec passion, Logan garda Veronica dans ses bras jusqu'à son réveille.

Elle le regarda dormir avec un sourire en coin, cela allait faire bientôt six ans qu'ils étaient mariés, elle avait une petite fille de cinq ans et le petit dernier qui venait de fêté c'est un an, c'était sa famille et chaque fois elle avait du mal à les laisser pour aller faire le travail de ses rêves.

Elle venait de poussé la porte de son bureau et fut surpris de voir un homme assis sur une chaise, elle regarda sa secrétaire et la fusilla du regard à quoi bon lui dire de ne laissé personne entrer dans son bureau quand elle n'est pas là si c'est pour quelle laisse le premier venu y prendre place.

Elle accrocha son manteau et alla prendre place sur sa chaise en face de l'homme qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais revoir de sa vie, pas qu'elle le déteste, mais sa famille avait détruit la sienne même-ci il avait eu un passé en commun.

- Bonjour Veronica.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Pour me dire quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je t'ai aidé il y a dix ans de cela et sans un merci en retour, ton père a voulu me tuer avec l'aide de ses disciples tu n'attends quand même pas que je vais oublier ?

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais changé. Comment va Logan.

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- Parce que tout ce qui a en rapport avec toi, me regarde.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle avait un début de migraine, elle avait une affaire en cours, elle devait le finir pour prendre des vacances, même en état la chef de son département ça l'ennuyait un peu de ne pas être sur le terrain, mais elle avait une famille à rassurer alors elle passait plus de temps derrière son bureau que dehors ce qui soulagea les crainte de Logan.

- Que veux-tu ? _finit-elle par demandé._

- Une protection.

- Désolé tu es tombé dans le mauvais service ici c'est la brigade des mœurs pas protections des témoins, je connais quelqu'un je vais te mettre en contact avec lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Et je n'ai pas encore de comprendre, tu sais bien que si Logan te vois il va faire qu'une bouché de toi ? On vit en paix depuis six ans alors apporte tes ennuies à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je n'ai rien derrière la tête si je voulais te récupéré je serais revenu bien avant…

- Et je doute que tu m'aurais eu Duncan _le coupa-t-elle_, soit un peu sérieux notre histoire n'a jamais été une.

- Bref ça te concerne aussi.

- Encore une fois j'en doute, je n'ai rien avoir avec toi !

Il lui tendit une lettre, elle regarda avec soupçon avant de le prendre et de l'ouvrir, elle devenait de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Elle leva la tête pour regarder l'homme qu'elle avait jadis soit disant aimé.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? J'ai quitté Neptune il y a plus de huit ans et je me suis tenu à carreau depuis que je vis à New-York pour une fois je bosse légalement j'ai une famille et l'homme que j'aime avec mes deux enfants qui garde encore une haine envers moi ?

- Je ne sais pas et il a bien dit qu'il commencera par moi pour te faire sortir de ton trou.

- Mais… C'est…

Elle soupira et prit son portable et appuya sur la touche une, le téléphone sonnait dans le vide, elle raccrocha et essaya encore le cœur battant.

- Allo _dit une voix essoufflée._

- Logan qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai essayé de te joindre…

- Simplement deux fois, j'ai répondu non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ta voix me parait bizarre.

- Où es-tu ?

- À la maison je faisais ma muscu pendant que Keith dort dans son lit et Lynn est à l'école.

- Tu peux venir au bureau ?

- Je dépose le petit chez Dick et j'arrive.

- Désolé je sais tu es de repos.

- Je serais là ne t'inquiète pas.

Il détestait le boulot de flic, il avait passé plusieurs travail avant de se décidé qu'il allait travailler avec elle, qui sait ça pourra apaiser ses peurs alors il était devenu tireur d'élite et travaillait avec le SWAT et il était affecté au bureau de Veronica ce qui lui permettait de l'avoir à l'œil.

Maintenant leur vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant et il ne s'attendait pas à cela, dans le bon ou le mauvais sens seul le temps nous le dira.


	3. Chapitre 2

Logan poussa la porte avec impatience, il avait hurlé contre un chauffeur de taxi qui prenait tout son temps sur la route, il avait le pressentiment que Veronica avait besoin de lui, il vit un homme assise en face d'elle, elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre, elle ferma la porte avant de se glissé dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il Veronica ? Et qui est-ce ?

- Bonjour Logan.

Logan fit un pas en arrière en serrant Veronica contre puis il les regarda l'un à l'autre pendant un moment avant de serrer les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Si tu es venu avec le but de foutre en l'air mon couple écoute moi bien tu vas te prendre une balle dans la tête avant que tu es eu le temps de levé le petit doigt.

- Logan _dit Veronica choqué._

- Quoi _répondit-il agressivement_, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quiconque venir détruire ce qu'on a construire.

- Tu pourrais le laissé le bénéfice du doute.

- Et tu le défends.

- Lo…

Logan avait déjà empoigné Duncan, Veronica essaya de le dégagé cause perdu, son mari faisait deux tête de plus qu'elle et avait les muscles où il fallait.

- Logan lâche le _plaida Veronica._

- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'interféré dans votre couple.

- J'espère bien.

- Logan vient lâche le _dit Veronica en essayant de le faire lâché prise_.

Logan se laissa faire, Veronica le poussa de l'autre côté du bureau et le força à s'assoir sur sa chaise et lui tendit la lettre, il resta un moment silencieux après sa lecture et regarda Veronica.

- Et lui ?

- Juste un messager.

- Oui j'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Une protection.

- Duncan tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te prendre des gardes du corps ?

- Bien sûr que oui, mais j'ai pensé que…

- Évite de pensé quand c'est au sujet de ma femme !

- Logan _dit Veronica en lui caressant les cheveux._

Il soupira et regarda Veronica, il avait la peur au ventre, mais il ne devait pas le lui montré, elle avait tendance à plus se précipité dans le danger pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus.

- Aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être ?

- Si je le savais je me serais occupé.

- Oui avec Wiedman comme tu as fait avec mon père.

- Comment…

- Voyons qui pourrait vouloir sa mort ? Tes parents était partis et je doute que Jack soit assez futé pour ça, il préfère rester caché derrière ce qu'il appelait le château.

- On ne risque pas de trouvé une solution si on passe notre temps à ce disputé.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut ! Je refuse de l'aidé tout simplement.

- Logan.

Veronica appuya sur la touche de son téléphone pour faire venir sa secrétaire, celle-ci tremblait pensant qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

- Rose vous voulez bien accompagner Mr Kane dans un des bureaux vide et lui servir un café merci.

- Bien Madame Echolls.

Duncan se leva et suivit la secrétaire en silence, Veronica attendit qu'elle soit sur que Duncan soit loin de la pièce pour s'assoir sur les jambes de Logan, passant ses bras autour de son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Logan…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire _le coupa-t-elle_, mais je refuse de l'aider, tu as peut être la fibre de vouloir aider tout le monde, mais moi non.

- Mais c'est Duncan.

- Et alors ! Ça pouvait être le président quand il s'agit de notre sécurité je n'ai à cure de qui est qui.

- Je ne peux pas le laissé…

- C'est bon tu as gagné _le coupa-t-elle agacé, _mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je passerais ma colère sur lui.

- Je t'aime _dit-elle pour l'amadoué._

- Moi aussi, mais ça change rien n'a rien.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, il la serra dans ses bras son rêve était à la frontière de son subconscience, il l'aimait tant qu'il n'était pas prêt et ne sera jamais prêt de vivre sans elle.

- J'ai une idée finit-elle par dire quelques minutes après.

- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ton idée ?

- Parce que tu me connais très bien.

- Dit toujours.

- Et si on l'invitait à la maison, on vit dans une forteresse niveau sécurité personne ne pourra franchir la barrière sans notre accordé et si il essaye il finira ad padre…

- Non, Non, Non et Non Veronica, je refuse qu'il vienne à la maison.

- Logan je ne sais pas qui m'en veut et je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

- Bien sûr c'est l'argument choque.

- Écoute tu n'as pas avoir peur, tu sais bien que je vais le repoussé si il essaye.

- Je ne veux même pas y pensé.

- Fait-moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mais je me dis que c'est ton ex que je vais avoir sous les yeux.

- Et ton ancien meilleur ami.

- Oui, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'est plus.

- Log…

- Tu as gagné, mais ne me force pas être aimable avec lui.

Elle lui donna un baiser pour celé leur accord, mais ce n'était que le début de leur peine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Veronica poussa la porte d'interrogatoire, Duncan était debout face à la fenêtre, regardait son profil et tourna la tête quand il remarqua la jeune femme.

- Il a cédé ?

- Je tiens à te dire que je le fais juste pour ne pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience, mais pas parce que j'ai encore des sentiments ou autre pour toi, si tu peux te mettre ça dans la tête tout se passera bien.

- Je…

- Laisse-moi finir _la coupa-t-il_, je vais t'héberger chez nous, j'ai deux enfants que je voudrais que tu courtois le moins possible que je n'ai pas à raconter d'où tu viens, mais juste un ami de passage, tu me diras quand tu quittes la villa et quand tu as l'intention de rentré, le diner est servis à vingt heures si je suis à la maison sinon il y a Logan ou la nounous des enfants, je ne veux pas que tu fouilles, je te donne un chambre et tu pourras allez dans le salon et la salle de détente de Logan tout comme la salle de muscu, que je ne te trouve pas à fouiné dans nos affaire Duncan, Logan n'est pas d'accord, je le fais juste parce que ma conscience me reprocha de ne pas avoir tout fait pour sauver ce qui ont été en contact avec moi.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas tout, un geste de ta part ça voudrait dire que mon aide et ma protection sera retiré, ne joue pas de double jeu Duncan, je ne t'aime pas, je crois ne t'avoir jamais aimé, j'aime Logan, il préféra te tuer et t'enterré dans notre jardin que me perdre, fait attention à toi, il n'a pas changé depuis le lycée, on a appris à vivre sans nous déchiré et je voudrais que ça continu.

- Tu as ma parole.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je vais faire comme-ci je te crois.

Logan qui assistait à la scène derrière la vitre sans tain, serra les poings, il n'aimait pas cela, mais il allait devoir s'y faire après tout ce temps il n'arrivait toujours pas à refuser à Veronica quelque chose. Son téléphone sonna, il regarda le numéro et soupira.

- Il te rend folle déjà ?

- C'est bien ton fils _rit une jeune femme au bout de la ligne_.

- Je viens le chercher.

- Ne soit pas pressé tu me dois un vase, mais bon ce n'est rien, Veronica et toi pourrez diner à la maison, je passerais prendre la petite à l'école en même temps que Logan et Veronica qu'en pense-tu ? Veronica pourra se libéré pour passer une soirée avec sa meilleure amie ?

Logan sourit, Dick avait forcé Mac a appelé leur fils Logan et elle avait appelé leur fille Veronica pour se vengé, il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre l'humour de ses amis.

- Je vais lui demander, mais on aura un invité.

- Qui donc ?

- Tu verras si Veronica accepte de diner chez vous ce soir.

- Tu ne veux rien dire.

- Veronica à bien déteint sur toi !

- Que veux-tu je suis une fille c'est normal que je sois curieuse.

- A ce soir Mac.

Il regarda Veronica assise devant Duncan, il la détailla de haut en bas son cœur battait encore la chamade chaque fois il sentait sa présence, qu'elle le touchait, il soupira et ferma les yeux. Son rêve je fais surface, il le força à le chassé de toutes ses forces.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela dura, mais il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se tourna et attira Veronica dans ses bras et l'embrassa de tous ses forces, elle lui rendit son baiser avec surprise.

- Logan qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, Mac voudrait qu'on mange chez elle ce soir.

- J'ai des…

- Oui j'imagine _le coupa-t-elle_, juste un soir ça ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Elle soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ok mais je vais devoir ramené ce dossier à la maison et aussi commencer des recherches sur le mystérieux vengeur masqué.

- Fait attention à toi je t'en prie.

- Toujours de nous deux c'est toi qui cours le plus de danger Mr le S.W.A.T

- Désole mais je vais rarement sur le terrain si ce n'est pas pour de gros dossiers alors toi tu y es souvent Madame l'inspectrice.

- Ok bon j'ai encore du boulot, tu le ramène à la maison ?

- Je ne suis pas baby sitter.

- Logan _soupira-t-elle_, on ne va pas y arrivé si tu ne m'aide pas.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire d'effort pour le supporté alors ne t'attends pas que je te facilite les choses.

- Ok et bien je vais prendre mon dossier et on rentre, je vais laisser mon téléphone allumé comme mon pc et mon biper au bout d'une heure tu me diras d'aller au bureau.

- C'est bon tu as gagné _dit-il en s'éloignant._

Elle fit un sourire en coin et lui donna une tape sur les fesses quand il passa devant elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce, Veronica regarda la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrir et Logan entrer.

- Allons-y.

- Où ? _demanda Duncan._

- Chez moi, ne parle pas, ne te pense pas forcer de faire la conversation ça met égale ce que tu as bien à raconter.

- Lo…

- Allons-y _le coupa-t-il_.

Veronica soupira, elle savait que Logan a accepté parce qu'elle lui a demandé, mais cela le ne plaisait pas et il allait bien le lui montré, l'enfer venait de commencer.


	5. Chapitre 4

Cela faisait deux heures que Logan et Duncan était parti, Veronica essayait de chercher qui pouvait être ce vengeur masqué, mais rien n'y vient, elle se rappelait encore ses années de lycée et de fac, elle a une longue liste d'ennemis, mais elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait être le bon, elle regarda l'heure et décida de rentrer pour le diner chez Mac.

Logan était dans sa salle de musculation, il avait besoin de décompressé, il donnait des coups de poings dans son sac de boxe, mais cela ne faisait que le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne dans leur vie ? Il espérait entendre parler de sa mort depuis bien longtemps, mais non la vermine vit longtemps…

Il entendit des pas dans son dos, il stoppa le sac dans son élan et se retourna lentement en serrant les poings. Duncan mit ses mains derrière son dos et regarda Logan droit dans les yeux, Logan fit un sourire en coin en lisant le défi dans le regard de son ancien rival.

- Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça Duncan.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Me défié chez moi ! Déjà je suis obligé de te supporter, moi à ta place je me ferais petit comme une souris.

- Depuis longtemps Veronica fait ce qu'elle veut de toi.

- Oui et j'adore cela, dominatrice c'est ce qui fait son charme, mais dommage tu n'avais pas du répondant c'est pour cela qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rester avec toi.

Duncan serra les dents et les poings ce qui fit sourire Logan, il prit sa serviette pour essuyé la sueur qui lui colle dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Je te donne un simple conseil fait ce que Veronica t'a demandé reste dans ton petit coin, en attendant qu'on retrouve celui qui veut se venger d'elle et surtout celui qui veut ta peau, si tu meures je ne risque pas de pleuré, mais je ne veux pas lire la culpabilité dans les yeux de MA FEMME.

- Je te remercie de me rappeler que c'est ta femme, l'alliance qu'elle porte est assez parlant, mais que veux-tu ça toujours été toi, de marquer ton terrain…

- Ne me fait pas regretté d'avoir donné ma parole à Veronica de ne pas te refaire le portrait, mais je peux toujours lui dire que tu m'as cherché non ? Bref je n'ai pas que ça à faire va te mettre un costume du style Kane on sort diner !

Logan avança en direction de la porte, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des oreilles de Duncan…

- J'aimerais dire que je vais prier pour que celui qui en après toi ai ta peau, mais je ne te haïe pas à ce point, mais fait quelque chose pour que cela change la donne et c'est moi qui aura ta peau !

Il sortit de la salle après ce dernier avertissement, il entendit la porte du garage se refermé et soupira, content que Veronica n'est pas assisté à cette scène, il monta directement dans leur chambre pour aller prendre une douche.

Veronica déposa ses clés sur le bar et alla prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo quand elle vit Duncan sortir de salle de musculation la tête décomposé, elle soupira, Logan a dû encore le menacé, mais elle ne va pas le jeté la pierre…

- Logan ne t'a pas montré ta chambre ?

- Oui il m'a même fait visiter.

- Merci pour le sarcasme, alors cela veut dire non.

- Ton mari est un hôte idéal je dirais.

- Suit moi !

Elle prit le couloir de gauche et ouvrit la troisième porte.

- Voilà ta chambre, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ramené avec toi si tu as besoin de quelque chose je peux toujours voir si quelque chose de Logan t'ira.

- Non merci, j'ai de quoi m'habillé au pire des cas j'irais m'en acheté.

- Comme tu voudras, je vais prendre une douche on part dans une demi-heure.

- Pense à mettre la laisse…

- Duncan _le coupa-t-elle sèchement_, je ne vais pas le retenir si il veut te frapper, je t'ai demandé de reste tranquille, mais si tu le cherche et il te répond je ne dirais rien pour te sauver.

- Ok je vais prendre sur moi.

- Cela serait mieux, ça fera plus adulte.

- Oui bien sûr.

Veronica referma la porte derrière elle et monta dans sa chambre, elle trouva Logan en train de sortir de leur salle de bain, il s'essuyait les cheveux, Veronica retira ses chaussures tout en le regardant de haut en bas, il sourit avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Comment va ma femme ?

- Elle va très bien, comment vas mon tendre époux ?

- Il serait encore plus heureux si sa femme lui donnait son baiser du soir.

Veronica passa ses bras autour du cou de Logan et l'embrassa, celui-ci la souleva de terre, elle passa ses jambes autour des reins de Logan tout en soupirant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on est le temps pour cela.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, je crois bien que c'est toi qui te fais des films.

- Oh Logan tu veux dire que c'est moi l'obsédé ?

- Pas du tout, mais tu as raison on n'a pas le temps, les enfants nous attends et puis ton invité vedette risque de mal le prendre si on le fait attendre assis trois heures dans son beau costumes.

- Logan _dit Veronica en soupirant_.

- Vas prendre ta douche.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la poser par terre tout en soupirant, Veronica le regarda avant de s'éloigné, la soirée risque d'être fort en émotion… Dick, Mac, Duncan, Logan et Veronica tous ses anciens amis dans la même pièce…


	6. Chapitre 5

Logan gara sa voiture devant la villa des Casablancas, il avait hâte de revoir ses enfants, il s'était tellement attacher à eux que par moment cela faisait rire Veronica, elle aimait le taquiner quand Lynn le faisait voir de tous les couleurs, mais lui rétorquait qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère c'était pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui refuser quelque chose.

Veronica fit le tour de la voiture pour aller le rejoindre, il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta avec un large sourire avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers Duncan qui était juste derrière eux, le visage fermer.

- Nous sommes chez Dick et Mac, ils sont mariés ont deux enfants, un garçon et une fille avec leur drôle d'humour on se retrouve avec un Logan et une Veronica de plus dans notre entourage, tu es grands tu fais ce que tu veux, tu leur racontes ce qui te chanteras, mais tu gardes sur silence la raison valable de ta présence ici.

- Dit plutôt de son retour des morts _ironisa Logan._

Veronica le regarda avec un regard noir, il leva les épaules nonchalant avant de lui mimé un baiser, celle-ci soupira avant de rapporté son regard sur Duncan.

- C'est compris.

- Oui _répondit-il simplement._

Veronica soupira deux coups avant de se diriger vers l'entrer, elle sonna à la porte, ce fut Mac qui ouvrit la porte avec le petit Keith dans les bras, celui-ci se mit à gazouillé en voyant sa mère. Le visage de Veronica changea tout à tout en regardant les yeux noisette de son fils et sa crinière blonde, elle le prit dans ses bras et le cajola.

- On aurait jamais dit qu'elle est un tyran _ironisa Mac._

- Bonsoir Mac _dit Logan en la faisant la bise._

- Bonsoir vous êtes en retard.

- Je te rassure on n'a rien fait, simplement on ramène un invité _ponctua Logan._

Mac regarda derrière Logan et resta sur le choc. Veronica qui était dans sa bulle avec Keith vit le visage de Mac et se rappela de Duncan, elle passa Keith à Logan avant de prendre son amie pour la faire rentrer dans la villa, Logan entra suivit de très près de Duncan.

Dick était dans le salon avec le petit Logan entrain de chahuter, le grand Logan sourit, il n'était pas le seul à redevenir enfant avec la présence de ses enfants, la petite Lynn arriva vers lui un sourire innocent aux lèvres, c'était le portait craché de sa mère sauf à la différence qu'elle avait les mêmes couleurs de cheveux que son père, mais son regard était celui de Veronica.

- Bonsoir ma puce _dit-il en se baisant pour la prendre dans ses bras._

Duncan assistait à la scène dans son coin, le cœur serrer, il ne voulait laisser filtré aucune émotion, mais il avait mal, c'était comme-ci on venait de lui enfoncer une lame de couteau rouillé dans le cœur.

- Alors qu'as-tu fait de beau de ta journée _demanda Logan à sa fille._

- Avec Logan on s'est disputé à la récréation, il a dit que les filles étaient nul, alors il m'a tiré les cheveux et le je l'ai rendu son coup.

- Qu'est-ce que papa a déjà dit au sujet des bagarres ?

- Je vois que les chiens ne font les chats _retentit une voix._

Dick qui n'avait pas cessé son jeu depuis l'arrivée de Logan s'arrêta net en entendant la voix, il se retourna lentement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux grands comme ses soucoupes puis de froncé les sourcils.

- La moindre des choses fantômes c'est de dire bonsoir, après plus de dix ans d'absence tu viens chez moi, tu te permets de parler de la sorte à MON meilleure ami ?

- Bonsoir Dick, je vois que tu as muris, oui Logan est devenu ton meilleur ami parce que je suis parti, sinon au lycée si je me rappelle bien, tu nous suivais tu n'avais pas vrai le droit à la parole.

Logan se retourna vers lui, il avait encore Keith dans les bras, Veronica et Mac sont abonné absent, si il voulait faire la morale à sa fille ça serait mal placer de s'énerver, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Je t'ai prévenu, ne me cherche pas Duncan, fait toi aussi petite qu'une sourie, ce soir mes enfants et ceux de Dick m'empêche de te dire le font de ma pensée, mais ne joue pas avec ma patience.

- Il fut un temps enfant ou pas tu ne te serais pas gêné _rétorqua Duncan_.

- Oui mais j'étais jeune et impulsif, je n'étais pas marié et ni père de famille, j'ai un exemple à donner alors ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir donné mon accord pour que tu restes chez moi !

Veronica et Mac étaient assise l'une en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, Mac se tenait la tête entre les mains, elle entendait les voix des garçons dans le salon.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Il est venu me demander de l'aide pour une affaire, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas refuser.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

- Je suis femme de loi, c'est dans mon devoir d'aider mes concitoyens.

- C'est de Duncan qu'on parler. Ton ex ! L'ancien rival de Logan, Veronica ! Pas n'importe quel inconnu.

- Je sais _soupira la jeune femme_, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Non pas là.

Veronica se leva pour se diriger vers les garçons, elle vit Lynn qui fixait son père, et la petite Veronica au pied de son père, si elle ne calmait pas le jeu les choses allait vite dégénérer, elle posa sa main sur le bas du dos de Logan et cola sa tête sur son épaule et fixa Duncan droit dans les yeux celui-ci serra les poings et baissa la tête, la soirée allait être aussi mouvementé qu'elle l'avait deviné.


	7. Chapitre 6

Deux heures plus tard Veronica et Mac débarrassaient la table, le diner c'était passé dans un silence de mort, Logan n'avait pas desserré les dents, et Duncan n'avait pas touché à son assiette, arriver dans la cuisine Mac se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Il loge où Duncan ?

- Chez nous…

- Veronica !

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Encore ce mot.

- Bon Mac comprends moi je suis dans un dilemme.

- Oui et Logan qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il était contre.

- Tu m'étonnes à sa place je ferais de même…

- Mais il a accepté.

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas laissé le choix comme toujours.

- Possible.

Mac soupira, si il y a bien une personne sur terre qui ne pouvait rien refusé à Veronica c'était bien Logan et cette dernière le savait pertinemment.

Pendant ce temps Logan et Dick étaient retourné dans le salon loin du regard de Duncan, ils prirent place sur le canapé, Dick se retourna vers son meilleure ami.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Duncan est de retour après 10 ans d'absence ?

- Entre autre !

- Je ne peux rien te dire d'ailleurs c'est Veronica qui me l'impose.

- Tu n'as jamais peu lui refusé quoique ce soit, que ça soit aujourd'hui ou avant.

- Écoute Dick je l'aime je ne vais pas dire le contraire, j'ai du mal à lui refusé quoi que ce soit, mais là c'est pour autre chose.

- Ouais, je vois.

- Mais ce n'est pas facile.

Dick soupira, rien n'est jamais facile avec Veronica et ça tout le monde le savait, Dick regardait son meilleur ami de profil, il voyait les plis de son front plus prononcé, le combat intérieur qu'il devait mener encore et encore.

- Comment tu fais ?

- De quoi Dick ?

- Pour ne pas le frapper ?

- J'ai promis à Veronica, ce n'est pas facile, mais j'essaie.

- Je n'aurais pas peu moi !

- De nous deux je suis celui qui perd plus facilement mon calme alors je crois que oui tu aurais peu.

- Sauf qu'aucun des ex de Mac n'est dans les parages… Mon frère…

Sa gorge ce serra, il soupira même après tout ça d'année il avait encore du mal de parler de la mort de son petit frère, il était tellement imbu de lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas vu le mal être de celui-ci.

- Tu penses que si j'étais plus présent pour lui, il serait encore en vie ? _demanda Dick d'une petite voix._

- Cela m'étonne _dit Logan_, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais Cassidy était irrécupérable.

- Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit.

- Il avait honte, ce n'est pas facile, Woody a détruit la vie de plein d'enfant.

- Il mérite sa mort.

- Plus d'une fois _relevé Logan._

Les deux hommes soupirent et restèrent silencieux un long moment, ses des bruits de pas qui leur fit levé la tête. Duncan ce trouvait derrière eux, les mains croisés dans le dos avec les traits neutre.

- Sa tête ne me revient plus soupira Dick.

- Je dois dire je pense la même chose.

- Faite pas comme-ci vous ne m'avez pas vu.

- Cela changera quelque chose demanda Dick.

- Laisse tomber dit Logan, on ne va pas déclencher une dispute, c'est ce qu'il cherche, et je n'ai pas envie de supporté la colère de Veronica ce soir, je suis fatigué.

- Je…

- Ca suffit Duncan dit Veronica d'une voix dure, nous rentrons !

Elle se tourna vers Logan, celui-ci leva les mains d'une main innocente, elle leva un sourcil fit comme-ci elle n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu.

- Vas chercher les enfants, je vais aller ouvrir la voiture, Dick soit gentil s'il te plait.

- À vos ordre _chef souleva se dernier avant de se levé pour aller aidé Logan avec les petits._

Veronica se dirigea vers la voiture avec Duncan sur ses pas, elle déverrouilla le 4X4 et mis les chaises auto pour les enfants, elle sentait la présence de Duncan derrière elle, quand elle se releva il posa une main sur son dos, elle se retourna pour le fusillé du regard.

- Ne cherche pas d'ennuie.

- Veronica écoute…

- Je ne veux rien savoir _la coupa-t-il_, ne joue pas à ce jeu Duncan, j'aimais, j'aime et j'aimerais toujours Logan met toi ça dans la tête et tout ira pour le mieux !

Les pas de Logan retentit au loin ce qui coupa court à la réponse de Duncan, mais Veronica pouvait dans les yeux de celui-ci qu'il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot ce qui la fit soupiré, elle n'aimait pas cela, mais pas du tout.


	8. Chapitre 7

Veronica et Logan mirent leur enfant couché avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, mais Veronica s'arrêta dans le couloir et leva la tête vers son époux.

- Je reviens tout de suite, sort la nuisette du soir.

- Je te préfère en tenu d'Adam si cela ne te dérange pas…

- À votre guise très chère ce soir qui va fatigué l'autre ?

- Va et revient moi vite et tu sauras.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et entra dans leur chambre, il soupira, il commençait déjà à regretter le fait que Duncan vive chez eux, mais avec Veronica…

Elle frappa à la porte de celui-ci, il était en train de se déshabiller quand il ouvrit la porte, il regarda la jeune femme et fit un sourire.

- Garde ton sourire pour toi, je suis juste venir te…

- Entre et tu me diras ce que tu as me dire.

Il retourna près du lit et continua à retirer sa chemise, Veronica soupira.

- Écoute Duncan, je ne sais pas quel jeu que tu joues, mais…

- Mais voyons, je ne joue aucun jeu.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, ça ne te va pas.

- À bon ? Tu voudrais que je sois comme lui ?

- Le seul souci c'est que tu ne pourras jamais être lui.

- Vero…

- Je t'ai prévenu, et ne me fait pas changer d'avis, Logan a raison je me sentirais mal si tu mourrais parce que tu es mon AMI et rien d'autre.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'agrippa le bras, Veronica le regarda dans les yeux en colère.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu le trouve.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Parce que je t'aime Veronica ! Bon sang plus de 10 ans et j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

- C'est ton problème, je ne t'ai jamais aimé Duncan, je suis désolé, mais quand je suis revenu vers toi quand j'ai quitté Logan cet été là c'était parce que j'avais peur de mes vrais sentiments à son égard.

- Pourquoi Veronica ? Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse pour te satisf…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence, Veronica essaya de le repousser mais il l'agrippa encore plus fort, elle fit un pas en arrière et le repoussa, il retomba sur les fesses. Veronica essuya ses lèvres avec rage et avança vers lui pendant qu'il se relevait et le gifla.

- Je t'ai prévenu _dit-elle entre les dents,_ Duncan si je ne te tue pas de mes propres mains, quand Logan saura cela il le fera lui-même.

- À quoi bon vivre ?

Veronica soupira bruyamment avant de sortir de la chambre, elle ruminait encore quand elle entra dans leur chambre, Logan la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il…

Elle secoua la tête, si elle le lui disait, il allait descendre et refaire le portrait de Duncan, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser faire cela.

- Rien j'ai déjà réglé le problème.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que tu me mens Veronica ! Je ne vais pas accepté qu'il fasse son malin chez NOUS.

- Du calme Logan.

Il la foudroya du regard avant de se recoucher et de se retourner, elle soupira, Duncan venait de marquer un point sans le savoir, elle alla se déshabiller brosser ses dents et se coucha. Logan fini par éteindre leur lumière et fermer les yeux mais après quelques minutes il sentit la main de Veronica lui touché le dos.

- Logan.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Là c'est toi qui mens !

- Chacun son tour je dirais.

- Logan dit-elle en soupirant.

- Pas ce soir, bonne nuit.

Elle finit par le laisser dormir et se retourna de son côté après plus de deux heures elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle sortir de leur chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrir l'un de ses dossiers et se mit à travailler.

Son bipper la réveilla, elle dû s'en dormir à un moment donner s'en rendre compte, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda le numéro, le bureau, elle soupira et pris son portable plus de dix appels manquer, elle rappela le numéro.

- Echolls au bois dormant enfin réveillé.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Summers, crache le morceau.

- Il y a un mort sur la dixième avenue.

- Et ? Je ne suis pas de la criminelle à ce que je sache alors va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne t'appelle pas pour tes beaux yeux Echolls, bien qu'il y a un temps j'aurais bien aimé le faire, mais je ne tiens pas mourir avec une balle dans la tête…

- Tu t'égares.

- Oui tu as raison, on a trouvé un lettre à ton nom sur le cadavre et je crois bien que le nom du mort devrait te dire quelque chose parce qu'il avait une photo de toi dans son portefeuille.

Veronica se releva de sa chaise le cœur battant, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- J'arrive.

- Je me disais aussi…

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, elle monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, Logan était déjà lever, elle le regarda à peine, il la retient quand elle passa près de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Veronica ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je t'expliquerais quand j'en saurais plus.

- Ok je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui donc je suis à la maison.

- Ok je suis pressé Logan.

- Fait attention à toi.

Elle l'écoutait à peine, elle prit une douche en vitesse, s'habilla à la vitesse éclair et parti aussi vite, les choses ne faisaient que commencer…


	9. Chapitre 8

Veronica venait de garer sa voiture derrière ceux de ses collègues pendant tout le trajet, elle se demandait qui avait été la victime. Peu importe qui cela pouvait être, elle allait en souffrir, elle le savait.

Elle passa sous la banderole jaune qui démarquait la rue du parking, elle prit un escalier de service, elle arriva au deuxième étages quand elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant la couleur de la personne allongé sur le sol.

Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur ou de rage. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas donné de nouvelle, une dispute ridicule avait eu raison de leur amitié qui datait des années, trop fière pour le rappelé pour se faire pardonner, il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne ferait plus le premier pas et voilà…

- Echolls ?

Elle se retourna au ralenti vers l'agent Sommers un ancien collègue de la Criminel.

- Veronica ? _reprit-il plus calmement._

- Oui, désolé.

- Allons y _dit-il en passant devant elle._

Elle le suivit en silence le cœur au bord des lèvres, et les larmes qui lui brouillaient les yeux. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas du corps de son ancien ami. Sommers lui prit la main pour lui donner du soutien, mais elle le lâcha pour se baisser près du corps.

- Wallace Fennell _dit-elle avec une colère couvert_. Quand ? Qui a trouvé le corps ?

- Veronica…

- Répond à mes questions.

- Il a été trouvé il y a plus de deux heures par un homme qui venait de récupéré sa voiture pour partir à son travail.

- La lettre ?

- Je ne…

- Pas besoin de me couvet, j'ai déjà vu pire croit moi.

Il lui tendit une lettre qui été enveloppé dans du plastique, elle le prit sans croisé son regard et en s'éloignant de deux pas. Elle comprit en l'ouvrant qu'il avait deux lettres et non une. Elle commença par celle où elle reconnut l'écriture de Wallace.

« Veronica,

Je me sens mal de t'écrire cela, si je savais que j'allais mourir je t'aurais appelé pour te dire de vive voix que je te pardonne ton caractère invivable. Tu avais raison, mais tu aurais dû me dire les choses autrement je pense, mais trop tard pour les regrets.

Ne t'en veux pas, je ne perdrais pas mon temps en te disant de ne pas chercher qui m'a tué… J'aurais aimé te dire qui sait, mais je ne peux pas, une arme est pointé sur moi, je ne me fais pas d'idée sur ce qui va se passer.

Tu as été plus qu'une amie pour moi V, ne laisse personne te changé.

Wallace. »

Elle serra les dents en essuyant les larmes qui collaient le long de sa joue. Elle prit la lettre suivant.

« Veronica, Veronica, Veronica,

Regarde ce que tu as du me forcé à faire. Bon ok j'aurais pu ne pas le faire, mais où est le plaisir si je ne tue pas quelqu'un qui tient à toi ? Il a été choux de te dire ses adieux d'autre n'ont pas cette chance…

Le compte à rebours à commencer, je sais que tu me trouveras, mais combien aurais-je le temps de tuer entre temps ? Et te tuerais-je avant de que tu le fasses ? Un enfant ? Un ami ?

Je ne sais pas encore qui sera la prochaine victime…, mais j'y pense.

Ton Juge. »

Elle sera le papier de toute ses forces avant de commencé à s'éloigné.

- He Echolls, où crois-tu aller avec mes pièces à conviction ?

- Tu n'en pas à besoin, il y a pas d'empreintes sauf sur une seule et l'auteur est sous tes yeux. Fait moi parvenir le rapport d'autopsie et quand je pourrais récupérer le corps.

- Vero…

- Dan rend toi utile, fait passer cette affaire avant tout les autres et ne t'inquiète pas ton capitaine aura un appel de moi très bientôt.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemie.

- Et tu as raison.

Elle descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas en raté une. Elle arriva à sa voiture ce fut à ce moment qu'elle commença à trembler, mais elle devait attendre avant de s'effondrer. Elle conduit jusqu'à son bureau.

- Je ne veux pas être _dérangé lança-t-elle en passant devant sa secrétaire._

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer parce qu'il n'avait pas de qui répliqué. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et la première chose qu'elle prit vu le cadre de photo posé sur son bureau, elle passa sa main sur le visage de Logan, sa petite Lynn et on petit Keith.

Elle composa le numéro de Logan le cœur en miette. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Veronica ?

- Logan…

- Attends je me déplace.

Il était dans le salon avec Keith et l'insupportable Duncan. Il prit le petit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le bureau de Veronica, il referma la porte derrière lui tout en serrant son fils contre son cœur.

- C'est bon je suis seul. Que se passe-t-il ? Je te sens triste.

- Wallace…Il…Est…Mort…

- Oh non ! Je suis désolé. Tu veux que je vienne ? Je peux déposer Keith chez Mac.

- Non, je dois travailler.

- Veronica tu sais que tu peux aussi te laisser aller.

- Pas maintenant Logan. Je ne veux pas tous vous perdre.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas ! Je suis là pour veiller sur vous.

- Je t'aime Logan, ça fait mal, mais je t'aime tant.

- Je t'aime aussi Veronica. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Je serais toujours là.

- Je l'espère bien.

- A ce soir. Appel-moi si ça t'aide.

- Cela m'aide toujours.

Il raccrocha en regarda le portrait de leur famille accroché au mur, il soupira. Wallace… Il n'aimait pas cela, mais pas du tout…


	10. Chapitre 9

Veronica avait passé sa journée à coller les morceaux sur cette enquête, elle avait encore du mal à croire que Wallace était mort, mais il n'avait pas moyen de l'ignoré le rapport d'autopsie était posé sur la table en face d'elle.

Multiple fracture, des somnifères dans le sang et cette balle qui l'avait tué. Elle serra les dents comment un être pouvait en tuer un autre ? Elle regarda l'heure, elle devait rentrer avant que Logan ne fasse de Duncan un mort.

Elle récupéré les lettres, la copie du dossier de l'affaire du meurtre de Wallace. Elle ferma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, il ne restait pas grand monde aux bureaux. Elle se dirigea vers le parking plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle sentit une vive douleur dans son bras gauche, elle laissa tout tomber et se baissa à l'arrière d'une voiture, elle retira son arme de son holster et regarda dans tous les sens, elle sorti son portable et envoya un code à l'un des officier qu'elle avait croisé en sortant du bâtiment, cinq minutes plus tard elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle soupira en se laissant aller contre la carrosserie de sa voiture.

- Patron ?

- Je suis près de ma voiture _hurla-t-elle._

Elle rangea son arme et posa sa main sur sa plaie. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts, elle sentit la morsure de la douleur ce qui prouvait que l'adrénaline descendait.

- Vous êtes blessés.

- Je vais bien dit-elle entre ses dents, chercher d'où venait le tire.

- Mais…

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que vous n'avez pas bouclé le secteur et établi…

Elle vit trouble, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et cette perte de sang était vraiment mal tomber. L'un de ses hommes appela une ambulance. Elle perdit connaissance en essaya de se relevé.

Il avait pris le petit Keith avec lui et grillé la plus part des feux de New-York, il demanda sa chambre, on lui indiqua celle-ci il entra dans la pièce l'estomac dans les talons.

Il la vit allongé sur le lit, blanche comme un mort, il s'avança vers elle et posa un baiser sur son front en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Je vais bien _dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux._

- Non tu ne vas pas bien, tu es toute blanche, je te laisse Keith je vais voir le médecin.

- Non Logan, on m'a retiré la balle, elle n'a causé aucune blessure grave juste que je n'avais rien mangé donc…

- Veronica je n'aime pas cette situation ! Je ne supporte plus cela…

- Logan _dit-elle en le retenant._

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver les bons mots. Leur vie n'avait jamais été facile, mais ils avaient toujours su s'aidé l'un et l'autre.

- On a choisi des métiers à risque Logan. J'ai accepté ce poste pour ne plus être sur le terrain à la criminelle et tu sais bien que les descentes aux mœurs mettent du temps, mais là je suis visé personnellement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, la morphine commençait à perdre son effet ce qui lançait son bras.

- La mort de Wallace n'était qu'une première, tout est dans mon dossier posé sur la chaise. On s'est promis de ne pas flanché il y a des années avec l'arrivé de Lynn de tout ce dire c'est ce que je fais. On a travaillé sur nous…

- Veronica arrête _dit Logan entre ses dents_, tu sais très bien que c'est ta vie qui m'importe. Je suis désolé de la mort de Wallace, mais que deviendra nos enfants si tu mourrais, et moi… Je ne peux pas rester les mains croisées….

- Logan.

Veronica serrait Keith dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus resté dans cette chambre, elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Retrouver sa famille au complet.

- Va signer les papiers de ma sortie, je me prépare on rentre.

- Ok je reviens.

Elle attendit qu'il soit sortir pour laisser échapper le sanglot qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge. Elle embrassa son fils sur son front avant de se relevé pour s'habillé, elle ne pouvait pas remettre sa chemise et encore moins sa veste donc elle garda la robe de chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard Logan revient dans la chambre.

- On peut y aller, on devra simplement faire un arrêt à la pharmacie pour tes médicaments.

- Allons-y.

Logan prit Keith dans ses bras et ils quittèrent la chambre. Ils achetèrent les médicaments de Veronica et récupéra Lynn chez Mac, Logan évita de parler de la mort de Wallace à Mac ou à Dick, ils ne les informèrent pas non plus de la blessure de Veronica.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux en silence. Logan se gara dans leur garage, il serait le volant de sa voiture avec tellement de force que ses articulations blanchir.

- Logan, rentrons.

- Ve…

- Pas maintenant, allons diner. Les enfants sont fatigués et demain il y a école.

- Ok dit-il en soupirant.

Il descendit du véhicule, prit le petit Keith dans ses bras avant de détacher la ceinture de sécurité à Lynn, il aida à Veronica de descendre de la voiture. Ils rentrent tous les quatre chez eux Duncan se leva en voyant Veronica un bras en écharpe.

- Veronica ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- De quoi je me mêle _le coupa Logan._

- Logan doucement.

- Je serais dans la cuisine entrain de préparé le diner _dit-il entre ses dents._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller posé le petit Keith dans son aire de jeu. Il voulait qu'une chose que la soirée soit fini pour qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Quelques part dans le pays un homme répondit a un coup de téléphone qu'il redoutait tant.

- Tu es fou ?

- Je ne fais ce que tu me demande.

- Je t'ai dit de la faire peur pas de la blessé !

- Réveille-toi…

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui est ta vie entre mes mains.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublié.

- Attends mon appel pour la prochaine visite.

- Bien.

Il serra les dents, il ne sait pas comment il est devenu le pion de cet homme, mais tant qu'il pouvait se venger de Veronica il pourra vivre avec ce fait.


	11. Chapitre 10

Le diner se passa dans un silence de mort, Logan s'occupa de nourrir le petit Keith et de la petite Lynn, il ne toucha pas à son assiette et Duncan faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se faire oublier. Quand la colère commença à faire son sang bouillir à ses oreilles, il prit ses enfants pour aller les lavés et les couchés.

Il laissa Veronica avec Duncan, sachant qu'elle ne quittera pas la table tant qu'il y sera. Il mit un bas de jogging et descendit dans la salle de musculation, il avait besoin d'évacué toute cette colère et cette peur qui lui rongeait les tripes. Elle avait failli y passé, c'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé à la faire quitter la criminelle, il était devenu tireur d'élite, mais tout cela ne changeait rien.

Il était en train de levé des poids quand il entendit des pas se rapproché, il sentit son parfum, elle a dû prendre une douche avant de venir le voir, ou simplement a essayé de gagner du temps ou lui laissé du temps.

- Logan _dit-elle d'une petite voix_.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça _dit-il entre les dents_, tu n'as rien à te reproché.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Parce que j'en ai assez !

- Lo…

- Non Veronica ! On fait des métiers à risque je le sais très bien, mais je pensais qu'en quittant Neptune on aurait enfin une vie tranquille.

- On ne peut échapper à notre passé.

Il replaça la barre et se releva pour la regarda dans les yeux. Il voyait qu'elle avait peur, elle ne l'aurait pas montré dans le passé, c'était un travail qu'il avait dû faire ensemble, brisé les barrières une à une entre eux.

- Veronica, le passé est le passé ! J'ai longtemps trainé derrière moi, mon enfant meurtrie, mais je me suis refait grâce à toi.

- Mais tout le monde n'a pas la bonté d'oublié le passé.

- Je te jure si j'attrape celui qui a osé te tirer dessus, je lui mets une balle dans la tête.

Veronica ferma les yeux avant de se dirigé vers lui. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de son cou, l'autre était immobilisé dans son écharpe. Elle soupira avant de poser son front sur le sien.

- Je t'aime Logan, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

- Et moi sans toi, _le coupa-t-il_.

- On est dans une impasse.

- Je ne peux pas m'effacé si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Nos enfants aura besoin de l'un de leur parent, ils ne peuvent perdre les deux d'un seul coup.

- Ils ne vont perdre personne.

- Que vas-t-u faire ?

- Je serais ton garde du corps, tu veux mener cette enquête ? Ok, mais je serais avec toi à chaque instant.

- Lo…

- Non ce n'est pas négociable.

Elle recula la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elles savaient qu'ils sont aussi têtue l'un que l'autre, elle finit par soupiré.

- Ok.

- Tu sais bien que je n'attendais pas ton accord.

- Mais je l'accepte.

- Allons te coucher, ton bras doit te faire souffrir non ?

- Pas trop.

- Brave fille.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se levé en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il la monta les escaliers doucement pour ne pas bouger son bras, il la posa sur leur lit avec tendresse.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux dormir.

- Logan _dit-elle en le retenant par le bras_.

- Oui ?

Il sentit le frisson qui la parcourra, et ses yeux rempli de larme.

- Je reviens aussi vite que possible _dit-il en déposa un baiser sur son front_.

Veronica se roula en boulle en faisait en sorte que son bras blessé soit dans une bonne position. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit Logan se glissé sous les draps, il passa un bras sur sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il posa sa joue sur la sienne en la berçant doucement.

- Je t'aime _lui murmura-t-il_.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- On va s'en sortir.

- J'en suis sur _répondit-elle_.

Il ferma les yeux et respira son odeur à plein poumon et continua à la bercé jusqu'au moment il s'entendit que son corps ce détendit et su qu'elle s'était endormi. Il se décolla doucement pour ne pas la réveillé.

Il se dirigea vers sa mallette et retira les rapports et tout ce qui avait avoir avec l'affaire en cours. Il n'était pas trop branché enquête, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lire des rapports à longueur de journée.

Il prit alla en face de la fenêtre de la chambre et commença à lire, au moment où il arriva à la lettre de Wallace il eut un pincement au cœur, il comprit que Veronica souffrait plus qu'elle ne lui laissait voir.

Elle avait toujours considéré Wallace comme son frère, il décida demain qu'il allait s'occupé de l'enterrement pour qu'elle. Il la regarda un long moment avant de reprendre sa lecture. Il n'aimait pas cela, elle n'avait pas de piste et tout ce qu'il a lu ne pouvait les mené nulle part, ils avançaient dans le noir.

Il remit tous les documents à leur place avant d'aller se recouché. Il la reprit dans ses bras, elle se colla un peu plus à lui en soupirant. Que pouvait-il faire ? La protégé ça oui, mais contre qui ? Tous ses questions sans réponses commençait à le rendre fou.

Quelques parts dans la ville, un homme regarda derrière lui, il avait échappé à leur vigilance, mais il jouait avec le feu, il en était sûr. Il resta un moment dans la voiture avant d'ouvrir sa portière et couru dans un hôtel avec une façade à faire fuir n'importe qui.

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il saisit l'homme par le colle et lui colla son poing à son visage.

- C'est pour que tu es aussi mal qu'elle.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux rien entendre _le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec_. On passa à la suite du plant.

L'homme posa sa main sur sa joue et hocha la tête, mais il ne pensa pas moins. Les choses allaient enfin avancé dans le bon ou le mauvais sens.


	12. Chapitre 11

Veronica se réveilla le lendemain matin avec des douleurs au bras, elle gémit avant de sentir une présence près d'elle. Elle pensait que Logan serait déjà debout pour s'occuper des enfants, quand elle se retourna elle vit son fils qui jouait avec ses cheveux, le pouce dans la bouche avec la mine préoccupé. Elle sourit tendrement qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de 1 an pouvait avoir comme préoccupation ? Elle se leva et regarda partout dans la pièce pensant trouver Logan, mais ne le vit nulle part.

- Alors mon grand on est tout le deux aujourd'hui ?

Le petit Keith lui sourit avec sa seule dent et les lèvres pleines de bave.

- Bon maman va devoir aller prendre sa douche, mais que dirais-tu de venir avec elle ?  
>- Pfff dit le petit.<br>- Oui, oui, mais comment on va faire, maman à un bras en moins.

Elle leva la tête en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur Logan les bras charger de jouer.

- Il t'a réveillé ?  
>- Non, que se passe-t-il ?<br>- Rien, tes deux hommes sont resté près de toi jusqu'à ton réveil, mais il commençait à s'ennuyé et moi aussi...  
>- Ah un super active comme son père.<br>- Non son père a une autre réputation.  
>- Oui, oui Mr Echolls, occupez-vous de votre fils pendant que votre femme va se laver.<br>- Tu veux un coup de main ?

L'air qu'il affichait laissait entendre qu'il parlait d'autre chose que de son aide.

- Non merci je pense que je m'en sortirais toute seule, dit-elle avant de filé dans la salle de bain en se déhanchant.  
>- Tu me le payerais, marmonna Logan le corps en feu.<p>

Il regarda son fils en soupirant.

- Tu vois comment ta mère est méchante avec ?  
>- Mouapfff, dit le petit Keith en bavant.<br>- Oui bien sûr, il faut être solidaire.

Il posa les jouer sur le lit en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il soupira, qui pouvait l'ennuyé dès 10h du matin ?

- Echolls à l'appareil.  
>- Echolls ramène tes fesses à la base.<br>- Excuse-moi de te décevoir Marc mais je suis de repos.  
>- On a une prise d'otage.<br>- Ok j'arrive.

Même plonger dans ses problèmes les détraquer ne le laissait pas respirer... Il alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain avant de passer la tête dans l'ouverture.

- Je dois m'en aller...  
>- Tu n'es pas de repos, répliqua Veronica aussitôt la tête couvert de shampooing.<br>- Oui, mais il y a une prise d'otage.  
>- Ok, je vais pouvoir m'en sortir avec Keith.<br>- Tu veux que je le dépose chez Mac ?  
>- Non, je vais plutôt la téléphoné on pourrait prendre un café ensemble.<br>- Ok.  
>- Fait attention à toi.<br>- Toujours et prend soin de toi, à très vite.  
>- Je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix voilé.<p>

Il lui sourit avant de sortir, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de filé vers le garage. Il démarra au chapeau roue fit le trajet en moins de temps qu'il faudra avant d'arriver à la base.

Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la pièce commune il avait un remue-ménage pas possible, il remarqua Marc qui hurlait contre tous les retardataires.

- Echolls tu en as mis du temps.  
>- Je te signale j'ai un fils à bas âge et une femme.<br>- Oui, oui, va te préparer pendant je te mets au courant de la situation.

Logan commença à se vêtir de son treillis et son gilet par balle tout en laçant ses chaussures avant de partir chercher son arme.

- Il y a une demie heure on a reçu un appel blanc, puis dix minutes plus tard ce fut encore le même numéro qui appela, Martha qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait rappela le numéro mais tonba sur une boite vocale d'une avocate, elle décida d'appelé le commissariat le plus prochaine pour qu'il aille faire un petit tour à l'adresse du cabinet en question, mais le policier qui fut charger de la patrouille fut abattu avant même qu'il ne mit les pieds dans le bâtiment.

Logan qui assemblait son arme s'arrête et regarda Marc.

- C'est quel cabinet ?  
>- Confrère and Cie.<br>- Ce cabinet me dit quelque chose…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il se trouvait à trois rues des locaux de Veronica et l'un de ses avocats travaillait là aussi…

- Le pire arrive, marmonna Marc.  
>- Pourquoi le contraire m'aurait étonné ?<br>- On a reçu un appel quelque second après que le policier fut abattu, demandant à te parler.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- L'homme t'a réclamé.  
>- Moi ?<br>- Oui, combien de Logan Echolls tu connais comme ça ?

Logan ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais son instinct qui ne lui mentait jamais lui souffla qu'il allait devant un terrible danger, mais si des vies en dépendant de la sienne devrait-il s'en détourner pour la peine ? Il se rappelait encore le serment qu'il a fait avant de devenir tireur d'élite la vie des autres avant la sienne, et aujourd'hui comme hier il allait faire ce pour quoi il est payé.

- Allons voir ce qu'il veut…


End file.
